


Sweet

by tzxmus



Series: Sammi's Old Threadfics [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Because I can, Bisexual Miya Atsumu, Bisexual Yachi Hitoka, F/M, Fluff, Rare Pairings, basically i put my two bisexual icons together, honestly there's nothing to tag because there's barely any plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzxmus/pseuds/tzxmus
Summary: The innocent romance of Yachi Hitoka and Miya Atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Sammi's Old Threadfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202318
Kudos: 18





	Sweet

"Shy" Miya Atsumu where he is a cute idiot who doesn't know how to flirt. He was a loner after all, how would he know how to flirt with anyone if he loves volleyball more than any person. He's just a blunt dumb dumb—

Enter cute, angelic, awkward and shy bean Yachi Hitoka who does not know how to flirt and gets flustered easily. When she first sees Atsumu, she is a little scared because damn, he is tall and he seems a little intimidating. She squeaks, ready to run away, when Atsumu's entire face glows with his excited smile, pointing at her blonde hair and asking, "Is that natural?" because damn her blonde hair is way nicer than the ugly dye job he and Osamu did.

And Hitoka chokes, "Yes! No! I mean— I— Yes! Yes it is!" She ducks her head, grabbing the ends of her hair to hide her burning face, mumbling incoherent apologies.

And big puppy Atsumu just starts to giggle, "Your hair is really pretty! I wish I had natural blonde hair." He huffs, his Kansai accent thicker as he gets excited.

She spares him a glance, noticing how the corners of his eyes crinkle as his smile takes over his entire face, and she can only think: Oh... he is pretty and cute...

That thought makes her gasp, Atsumu pausing to glance at her with innocent and genuine confusion. "Are you okay?"

"Yesh!" She almost yells, biting down on her tongue.

With a laugh, "You have an accent too?" Oh and what a flustered mess Hitoka would become in a matter of seconds.

Karasuno, who went to find her, finds her quivering in front of the smug "jerk" setter from Inarizaki, springs to protect her. Running to jump the boy, they all stop in the air because Hitoka is  _ laughing _ , Atsumu rolling his eyes before offering a smile.

"Hey Tsumu!" A shout from behind them makes the girl stiffen, the blonde glancing back at his team, "We're going, hurry the hell up with your shit flirting!"

And now they both flush at the same time, "I wasn't flirting!" But he fixes his strap and waves the girl as he moves to follow them, "See you, Yachi-chan."

She nods and smiles after him, watching him go before realizing the rest of her team is right there.

"Oh my, did you get his number or something?" Sugawara Koushi teases, winking at her like the chaotic upperclassman he is.

She blanches, turning back to see the maroon jackets were long gone. "I didn't..."

Cue awkward Hitoka accepting Atsumu's phone number from Kageyama Tobio without being able to ever text him until Tobio accidentally sends a note to Atsumu one day.

Atsumu texts her the next day and both of them are trying to "flirt" where they both get embarrassed at every compliment and phone calls are filled with stutters because this is the first time for both of them.

But, Atsumu is a little impulsive at times, so he may confess to her randomly after a practice match with Karasuno. ("I won't be able to go to Miyagi for a long time, I have to do it in person, Samu!")

He barely manages to say he likes her and she is literally a blushing mess.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but I just think blunt Atsumu with angel Yachi is so cute...


End file.
